


【勋豆】女装比赛的幕后花絮

by SomeiAoi



Category: Produce 101 Japan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22299064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeiAoi/pseuds/SomeiAoi
Summary: 一辆破车
Relationships: 郑永勋/豆原一成
Kudos: 12





	【勋豆】女装比赛的幕后花絮

“看来Mame很喜欢我这身打扮？”女装比赛结束，趁着其他练习生都在休息室起哄，郑永勋没来得及换衣服就被脸红红的豆原拽着衣袖抓回了练习生宿舍。豆原还不知道什么是独占欲，他只是本能地厌恶把这样的郑永勋分享给大家看。郑永勋看到豆原难得耍起小脾气的样子了然地挑了挑眉，进门后自然地把宿舍门反锁，靠着身高优势顺势把豆原抵在了墙上。  
调戏纯情的高中生实在是有意思，郑永勋捏住豆原的下巴，一双桃花眼暗波流转，两瓣薄唇涂着俏丽的浆果色唇膏，豆原躲闪着眼神不敢直视郑永勋，只能紧闭上眼睛楞楞地点头。  
两个人之间的距离太近了，郑永勋的身上都像女孩子一样香香的，豆原能闻到橙花、百合和混合着墨水味的麝香，小柴犬被香味蛊惑，小心翼翼地抬头凑近了郑永勋的脸，亮晶晶的果冻唇近在咫尺。  
“我可以和永勋哥接吻吗？”豆原询问的语气像饿极了的小柴犬，虽然已经急不可耐了，但还是要规规矩矩坐在食盆旁边等待主人的投喂。  
郑永勋哪有不答应的道理，低下头吻住了豆原形状完美的嘴唇。  
原来吻是水果味的，豆原迷迷糊糊地想。  
第一个吻只是蜻蜓点水，唇瓣分开的时候两个人都意犹未尽，两人的吐息暧昧地纠缠在一起，逐渐攀升的体温预示着接下来将发生的事情已经无法刹车了。  
郑永勋有点后悔了，他不知道男孩有没有这个意思，男孩在感情上还是一张白纸，他担心自己的行为会毁掉男孩光明的未来。男孩读到了男人眼中的不安心里抽痛，他不也是在一次次利用郑永勋对自己的宠爱吗。  
“永勋哥，还不够。”这次换成豆原主动了，他急切地擒住男人的唇，喉咙里发出满足的叹息，男人的唇湿润又柔软，耐心地包容他笨拙生涩的吻技，引导他更进一步……  
郑永勋握住豆原无处安放的双手，放到自己的腰后，裙子拉链的位置。豆原停顿了一下，一向灵活的双手现在有些僵硬，摸索了半天才把裙子的拉链拉开。  
连衣裙滑落，属于男人的健壮肉体暴露在了空气中，虽然早已在公共澡堂见过多次，但豆原还是愣了半晌，郑永勋微微一笑，顺势把豆原推倒在床上，跪在男孩脚边，将他松垮的运动裤褪到脚踝，扯下贴身平角裤，男孩白皙的玉茎就精神抖擞地弹了出来，郑永勋只是用手上下套弄了几下，敏感的茎头就兴奋地吐出了一小股透明的液体。郑永勋想也没想张嘴含住了少年的昂扬。

豆原害羞极了，在旖旎的幻想里也没有出现过这样刺激的画面。他最敬爱的永勋哥哥画着自己最喜欢的妆容，小栗色的长发还未摘去，跪在床边给自己口交。郑永勋熟练地吞吐着男孩的欲望，舌头轻佻地缠绕着柱身，时不时用喉咙口刺激极敏感的顶端，年轻的欲望又胀大了几分。郑永勋挑起一双勾人的猫眼，看见少年的双眼也因快感噙满了泪，捂着嘴拼命压抑快从喉咙口蹦出的呻吟，他坏心用嘴唇亲吻被冷落的双球，果不其然听见了豆原满是情欲的吐息。  
“呜……呜……”再这样下去要射在他敬爱的哥哥的嘴里了，少年受不了地用手推开郑永勋的头，大大的眼睛直勾勾地盯着郑永勋的脸，像是无意识的挑逗，郑永勋知道男孩想要什么，直起身子温柔的亲吻了一下男孩的额头，然后让男孩跪立在床边，单手打开床头柜摸到自己用的身体乳。  
“Mame，真的可以吗？”

细碎的吻落在豆原的腰窝处，像一阵阵小电流刺激得豆原浑身发抖，他胡乱地点点头，用鼻音发出一声轻哼。  
郑永勋在指尖挤了一块伸进了男孩的小穴。冰凉滑腻的感觉并不舒服，豆原不自觉地抓紧了被单，郑永勋不断地用轻柔的亲吻安抚着他放松，手指在紧致的小穴里耐心地涂抹乳霜，顺便寻找能让男孩舒服起来的点。  
“Mame，告诉我哪里舒服。”又加入了一根手指，豆原的身体还是紧绷着没有放松下来，郑永勋屏住气细细摩挲，终于找到了一个触感和穴肉不一样的点，轻柔地按压下去。  
前所未有的快感以那一点为起点瞬间袭击了豆原全身，原本因不适发出的抽气声被愉悦的呜咽取代。郑永勋见状加入了第三根手指，这次穴肉完全没有抗拒外来物的入侵，而是欢喜地接纳了他。  
三根手指一起在敏感点画圈式的揉按，快感层层堆积难以纾解，在豆原的身体里横冲直撞，身体一次次被抛向快乐的云端再坠落下，想要被完全填满的欲望令他难受地扭动腰肢，张开嘴吐露的都是欲求不满的索要。  
“别急，这样不容易受伤。”郑永勋也压抑着欲望，他的下体也早就疼得难受了，但是为了男孩他还可以忍耐。  
第四根手指的进入也很顺利，豆原已经抖成了筛子，没被照顾的茎头在粗糙的被单上磨蹭，白褥濡湿一片。郑永勋见状把豆原一捞，翻了个身子，同时在他腰部塞了一个枕头。  
“给我……我要永勋哥……”羞耻的话语脱口而出，这时身体终于迎来了他想要的东西，手指从穴口抽出，取而代之的是郑永勋炙热的欲望。  
穴肉紧紧绞住能带来快乐的肉棒，过于契合的结合，瞬间两人都发出了满足的嘶吼。豆原紧致又有弹性的大腿夹住了郑永勋的腰，顺从地迎合着他九浅一深的冲撞，郑永勋撩起豆原被汗水浸湿的刘海，对待宝物般宠爱地亲吻他饱满的额头，挺翘的鼻梁，优美的下颌线，最后是总能吐露心动话语的双唇。  
与温柔的亲吻形成反差的是郑永勋一次比一次有力的冲撞，每一下都顶能让男孩快乐的点上。少年无师自通，小穴一收一缩迎合男人的侵略，吸吮着男人的坚硬，郑永勋有那么几次差点就被这个勾魂的小东西给了结了。他果断变换了策略，将欲望从豆原的身体里抽了出来。  
失去了依靠的豆原一下子手足无措，小穴里传来一阵阵空虚的瘙痒，他以为自己哪里没做好，怯怯地咬住下唇，一脸委屈。郑永勋失笑，觉得他真是可爱得紧，更想好好逗弄他，将肉棒埋进水淋淋的穴肉冲撞再一次次拔出来，来来回回搞了不下几十下。到底是由于初尝情事的经验不足，少年很快败下阵来，反复逼近高潮但永远无法释放的绝望折磨着他，慌不择路中只能当着郑永勋的面一边啜泣一边握住自己的分身不太熟练地纾解欲望。  
“Mame好色情哦，居然在我面前自慰。”看到了自己想要的美景，大人决定这次恶作剧告一段落，郑永勋一口含住豆原肿胀的乳粒，双手握住豆原结实的腰不让他逃跑，发狠地操弄已经丢盔弃甲的小穴。  
“呜嗯……不行要去了！要射出来了！”豆原的尖叫一声比一声高，兴奋到极点的分身终于在胡乱的自慰手法下吐出了一股股白浊，飞溅到了郑永勋的小腹上。郑永勋低吼一声，也用自己的灌满了豆原的身体。

豆原还沉浸在高潮的余韵中，由于连续录制节目而紧张的大脑彻底放松下来。  
原来做爱是这么舒服的事情啊。在昏睡过去的前一秒豆原这样想到。

几天后  
第三次公演录制结束，练习生们互相告别，各自回家。郑永勋和DOMINO组打完招呼也准备收拾东西回到自己临时租借的小公寓。这时已经戴上口罩换回常服的豆原悄悄黏了过来。

“那个……我赶不上回家的电车了，”豆原那一向率真的狗狗眼此时躲闪着目光不敢看人，像是怕被拆穿谎言的小朋友，“可以去永勋哥家借宿吗？”

End.


End file.
